


【无授翻】Between Pain and Nothing 痛苦与虚无

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第八季衍生文，Sam、Dean和Benny三人一起猎杀一窝吸血鬼。在猎魔的途中危险丛生，而Sam也意外发现了一些难以接受的真相。（无视掉译者自编的渣一样的文案吧，大家还是看文去XD）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【无授翻】Between Pain and Nothing 痛苦与虚无

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between Pain and Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109720) by sowell. 



**标题** ：Between Pain and Nothing 痛苦与虚无

 **作者** ：sowell

 **译者** ：ikerestrella

 **分级** ：NC-17

 **警告** ：非自愿性行为（dub-con）、乱伦、性爱描写

 **原文地址** ：<http://sowell.livejournal.com/73679.html>

[LOFTER](http://estrella1127.lofter.com/post/42688b_53d9374)

* * *

 

1  
  
Benny和Dean并肩作战时，就像是有一根无形的链条将他们相连，让他们驾驶着双人座的自行车稳定地前行。Dean向后退了几步，Benny也紧跟着退到了左边，两个人都半蹲着身子，准备就绪。Sam看见Dean的手指落在了Benny的袖口上，似乎是一个表明着安心的信号。  
  
攻击来自于上方，原本嘎吱作响的树枝霎那之间就重重地砸在了Sam的身上。他的肩膀摩擦着树干倒了下去，刺刀对着上空，紧张地盯着离自己的喉咙只有毫厘的獠牙。  
  
Dean突然出现在他面前，气喘吁吁地用一把小刀刺穿吸血鬼的脖子。鲜血洒进Sam的眼睛里，他立马向后躲避，转过身来就看到Benny正和另一只不知道从哪里冒出来的吸血鬼搏斗着。当他们正打得浑身血泥的时候，Dean回到了Benny身边。在一次激烈的扭打之后，又一颗头在地上晃晃悠悠地滚动着。  
  
Sam大松一口气，试图调整自己的呼吸。  
  
“噢，真是壮观，”他听见Dean的声音。  
  
“真不知道他们怎么那么喜欢我们，”Benny咯咯笑道，但他轻描淡写的语气中却藏了几分隐隐作痛的戏谑。  
  
“这可能会有点疼，”Dean说。Sam睁开眼睛，看到Dean正动作粗鲁地将Benny肩膀里的刺刀抽出来。在森林树荫的映照下，刀锋上闪烁着刺眼的血红亮光。  
  
Benny不住地吸着气，抓住了Dean的肩膀。他一脸怒容地看着Dean，“如果你能提前警告一下会更好。”  
  
Dean站起来的同时将Benny一同拉了起来，这一系列的动作顺畅连贯。  
  
“Sam？”Dean说。阴影投射在他脸上的角度刚刚好，他的脸一半在黑暗中，另一半却在光亮中呈现出显而易见的痛苦。  
  
“我没事，”Sam说。他拖着身子站起来，树皮将他的衣服和皮肤划破，他的肩膀微微地颤抖着。  
  
“这些是侦察兵，”Benny说。”他们如果不回去，窝点里的其他人就会来找他们。”  
  
Dean在他的牛仔裤上擦拭着刀刃，血迹将布料沾染成暗红色。  
  
他们生起火来，焚烧着各种草本植物，用Dean教给他们的方法隐藏着自己的气味。Benny皱了皱鼻，尽量地远离四处飞溅的灰烬。等到他们停下休息的时候，他的整个右肩已经被血迹染成黑色，可是他仍然没有放慢脚步。  
  
Sam的腿很疼，一年的时间让他已经不再习惯猎魔中没日没夜的奔波。他肩膀上的伤口剧烈疼痛着，但是在过去的几个小时，Dean已经在控制着步速。Sam不愿意再用发牢骚来让自己再吃一次教训。  
  
他们不敢生起实火。他们正在猎杀的窝点只是个暂时的筑巢，并不知道目前的总营在哪里，也不知道下一次攻击会来自哪里，甚至不知道他们现在正在和多少数目的吸血鬼作战。  
  
“都是游民，”Benny告诉他们，嘴角挂起一丝奇怪的微笑，“现在，我们中绝大多数都是。”  
  
我们中。似乎是害怕Sam忘了他们在猎杀吸血鬼时，身边就呆着这么一只。  
  
Sam已经毫无顾忌、再三反复地表达了自己对带上Benny一起行动的保留意见，可是Dean一句也没有听进去。  
  
“嘿，”Dean说，“带谁能比带一只吸血鬼更合适？他可以比我们走得更近，还可以渗入敌人内部。”他欣喜地摩擦着手掌，不知为什么，Sam心中所有的反对都在听完了简洁明了的作战计划后，随着Dean兄长式的拍肩而烟消云散了。  
  
不幸的是，早在他们三个人一起行动之前，Benny奇迹回归的传言就已经在吸血鬼间不胫而走。自从第一次被人发现，他们就被一路追捕，自那之后便开始了长达数小时的逃亡。  
  
Sam开始想念起Impala，冒着热气的咖啡，沾满狗毛的破旧软椅，Amelia的一头卷发，黑夜里的爽朗笑声以及感受到另一个人躺在他身边那令人安心的温暖。  
  
现在是星期六傍晚。Sam想象着，她或许正在关上电视，将喝空的酒杯放进水槽，走进了卧室。他的记忆已经非常模糊，连将自己放置在那幅画面里都有困难。那一年只不过是他过山车一样的糟糕生活中暂时的美好，可那却让他如此地怀念，甚至每当一想起，内心都会隐隐作痛。  
  
Dean向他的方向扔来一个燕麦卷，Sam接住了它。Benny仍然站在二十码的距离之外，磨砺着刺刀，心不在焉地吹着口哨，这样的画面让人不寒而栗。  
  
“他还打算和我们一起吗？”Sam怏怏不乐地问道。  
  
Dean的嘴唇微颤，“等他好了就会过来。让我看看。”  
  
Dean从肩膀上将Sam破碎的T恤剥掉，Sam连声咒骂。原来相连的柔软的皮肉像是卫生纸一样全然裂开，剧烈的疼痛感洗刷着他的身体。  
  
“该死，轻一点。”  
  
“好，好，”Dean仔细打量着伤口，低声地说。Sam努力让自己不低下头去看着他的侧影——修长的睫毛，颧骨那熟悉的弧度。一切如同往常，他们还是像以前一样照料着彼此的伤口，Sam没办法不从中感到一丝慰藉。“你死不了的，”最终，Dean回答道。  
  
“真好，谢谢你。”  
  
Dean不是没听到，就是刻意无视掉了Sam的嘲讽。  
  
“喂，”Sam靠得更近了些，压低了声音，“他没有带血包。他会不会……我是说……”  
  
Dean抬起一只眉梢，“首先，他能听到你说话，大天才。其次，他不会有事。”Dean抬高了声音，“我说得对吗，哥们儿？”  
  
Benny没有停下吹口哨，不过他点了点头表示赞同。Sam开始觉得自己就像是个被排挤出了秘密分享俱乐部的小孩。  
  
这次猎魔行动已经开展了两天，Sam甚至都没有看到过Benny进食。没有血袋，没有被吸干血的松鼠，甚至连Benny的獠牙都没有见到过。如果不是从他毫无血色的皮肤以及有些陈旧的说话方式，Sam压根就说不出他和这个星球上其他的猎人有什么区别。  
  
他们几乎没有对彼此说过话。Sam从不曾掩饰他的憎恶，不止一次地被Benny发现自己怒视的目光。Benny的反应却更多是逗乐，而不是愤怒。而Dean一直尽自己的全力去忽视这一切。每一次Benny拖长声音叫Dean“兄弟”时，Sam总能感觉自己内脏剧烈的收缩。  
  
“还有四个小时天就亮了，”Dean说，“我第一个守夜。”  
  
  
  
2  
  
Sam不知道自己是被什么吵醒的。不是噩梦，他太了解那种感觉——狂跳的心脏，湿冷的汗液。是其他的东西，一种能让他在还没完全清醒时就伸手摸索小刀的突如其来的死寂。  
  
Dean不见了。  
  
不对，是Dean和Benny都不见了。褶皱的吊床上空无一人。  
  
可能什么事都没有。Sam对自己说着。说不定只是去检查四周环境，给水壶装水，或者为了不吵醒弟弟而跑到别的地方去叙叙炼狱的旧。有上百万个说得通的理由可以解释他们为什么会消失。  
  
可是Sam的脑子却还是忍不住转动，一张张画面像是破旧的胶卷从他大脑里闪过。Benny的獠牙刺进Dean的喉咙。Dean被押为人质只为了引Sam出动。两个人都被开膛破肚……太多血腥的可能性一个个地从Sam的脑海中闪过。  
  
天空深刻的靛青色告诉Sam，他已经睡了两三个小时了。从他们留下的脚印可以知道，至少他们是靠着自己走出去的。Sam沿着他们模糊的脚印出发了。  
  
还没听见他们的声音，Sam就先看到了他们。他们过于安静，以至于夜晚其他的声响似乎都在他们身边被放大了：蟋蟀吱吱鸣叫，树叶沙沙抖动，树干嘎吱作响。Dean的身子被按在一棵树上，Sam不由自主地伸出手去探他的刀，神经紧绷做好准备。可是，那却并没有必要。  
  
Benny低垂的头埋进Dean的肩膀，嘴唇压在那块柔软的皮肤上。Dean的双眼因快感而便得朦胧，目光迷离，双唇微张。哪怕是在黑暗中，Sam也能看到Dean的肌肉上污秽的血迹以及Benny吮吸Dean的皮肤时慵懒的姿态。  
  
Sam想要移开视线，可是他的目光却像是生了根，躲也躲不了。Benny正轻微地前后摇晃着头，似乎快感太过于强烈让他无法控制。Dean的双臀轻轻地抵着Benny的大腿，前后抽插，然后又放松，一次一次地重复。  
  
Sam感觉自己像是闯破了一次幽会，见证了一次滑稽而扭曲的私情浮出水面，彻底地暴露。看着Dean的腿不住颤抖的样子，Sam对于自己还能把持住，没有瘫倒在地上将身子扭成动人的姿势感到很惊讶。Sam没法控制住双颊的发烫，也没法控制住自己阴茎的慢慢勃起——Dean因快感而飘飘欲仙，面红耳涨，身体酥软。Sam感到舌尖传来铜锈的恶心气味，他还记得这种味道。他的嘴在Ruby的皮肤上吮吸着，舌尖上沾着浓郁火热的鲜血。他不由自主地舔舐自己的嘴唇，想要阻止胃部传来的一阵恶心感。他不能接受Dean一直在做着这样的事，不能接受Dean一直这样隐瞒着他。  
  
Benny先注意到了Sam，他迅速地将脸移到了一遍，脸上全是镇定自如而心满意足的神色。当他看到Sam时，身体僵直了一下，头不由自主地抬了起来，嘴唇和脸颊上还沾着Dean的鲜血。  
  
Dean的目光和Sam的相接时，他的脸色一下子变了。  
  
“Sam，“他的声音沙哑。Sam已经开始后退，只想着离他们越远越好。  
  
“等等，”Dean的声音异常的恐慌，“这不是你想的——Sam！”  
  
Sam的身影已经消失在了他来的那条路上。  
  
  
  
3  
  
Sam回到营地时，发现Dean正一个人呆着。这也算是好事。要是这时候让他看见Benny的话，指不定他会做出什么事来，不过光是一想到那个吸血鬼的头在森林地上滚动的场景都让他觉得十分的满足。  
  
Dean坐在一块圆木上，磨砺着他的刺刀，动作从容，有条不紊。  
  
“你知道吗，”Dean没有抬起头，“你在这到处是吸血鬼的森林里消失了两个小时，我还以为有什么不好的事发生了。”虽然Dean努力控制着自己的声音，Sam仍能察觉到他说话时的紧张。  
  
那倒还真如他所愿。这个想法让Sam心中的愤怒又加重了一分，被背弃的愤怒已经在他的心里酝酿了整整两个小时。  
  
他的情绪体现在了他说话的语气里，“就像我醒来时发现你不见了一样？”  
  
“正是，对于偷偷在半夜溜走这种事你最擅长了，不是吗，Sammy？”  
  
Sam使劲咬着牙，“你他妈在炼狱里时到底是怎么回事？”  
  
Dean的脸像是一块石头，“那是个交战地带，Sam。有时候他需要进食。有时候我会帮助他。我们需要照顾彼此，没有其他人可以依靠了。”  
  
Sam的心像是被戳了一下，他紧闭着嘴唇控制着不大叫出来，“你已经不在交战地带了。你已经不再是所有人捕食的对象，所以给我一个恰当的理由，告诉我为什么你还让他活下来。”  
  
Dean的下颚僵硬了，“他需要血，这样他的肩膀才能愈合。如果他再次要求我，我还会这样做。”  
  
“你就是喜欢，”Sam控诉道，“我看见你的表情了，你就是很享受。”  
  
“而你不知道那是什么感觉，是吗？”  
  
Sam的怒火很快爆发了，他将小刀掷进地下松软的泥土中，“闭嘴，”他的语气凶恶，“给我闭嘴。那都过去了，我已经道过歉了，而且我不会为了这件事赎罪一辈子。”  
  
Dean立马站了起来，眼睛里闪着光，“你或许是道过歉了，但是你一点也也没长记性！你那时抛弃了我，现在也是一样！我根本就不相信你，你要我怎么给你说任何事？”  
  
现在，一切都覆水难收了。Sam感觉十年以来的所有怨怼都在他的喉头汹涌。他的双手因此而颤抖着，“你要和我谈信任？”他呐喊着，“那Amy的事呢？还有，抛下我一个人去当Michael的容器？还想再久远一点吗？谈谈你是怎样把我关在安全房里的怎么样？或者不告诉我爸爸让你杀死我？你根本就没有相信过我，Dean。Ruby和这一点关系都没有。”  
  
Dean摇着头，“我都是为了——”  
  
“为了怎样？为了保护我？鬼扯。你只是不想一个人，你自己清楚得很。”  
  
Dean的身体明显地抽搐了一下，他的双唇紧闭，双手紧紧握成拳，可是Sam根本没心思去在乎。这都是Dean的错。是Dean把这一切弄成现在这副模样，而现在他必须自食其果。  
  
Dean的眼光抽离开了。Sam能看到他下颚不时的抽搐，还有他的双手轻微的颤抖。当他的目光转移回来时，眼神里多了坚定。  
  
“如果你是这么想的，或许你真该离开。”  
  
Sam感觉身体里像是有什么东西炸裂开，爆炸声在他的胸腔里回响。Dean的声音里没有情绪，脸上没有任何表情。在Dean重返他生活的这两个月的时间里，事情似乎一直朝着这个方向发展。在过去的很多夜晚里，Sam常常想要大声地嘶吼，对着Dean大打出手，然后收拾行李再次离开。可是当他亲耳听到这些话时，还是觉得难以呼吸。  
  
“你说得对，”他装作没有注意到自己声音的颤抖。  
  
Dean点了点头，再次看向远方，“你不可能一直这么生活下去。对于这个，你没有撒谎。”  
  
Sam觉得自己已经丧失了言语的功能，他感觉天旋地转。过去的几个月里，他多少次想要退出，可是却不是像这样。  
  
“我们都该向前看了，”Dean说，“你说过，我们想要的东西不同，对吗？”  
  
Sam记得自己说过这句话，他只是不记得自己到底是什么意思了。可是他很清楚，他要的不是这个——将他们的兄弟情谊毁得一干二净，然后看着他跟着Benny离开。  
  
Dean终于再次看向他的眼睛，“我们先把该做的事做完。然后我会把你送到你想去的地方。”  
  
  
  
4  
  
他们在正午太阳最大的时候重新启程了。Benny没有再出现，Sam对此感到万幸。据Dean所说，他已经去到下一个可疑窝点进行勘察。Sam倒更乐于相信Benny只是比较机灵，知道现在不宜露面。他都不记得上一次如此手痒想要杀戮是什么时候。  
  
虽然他和Dean都不是健谈的人，可是现在他们之间的沉默实在寂静地令人害怕。Dean的面色严肃而专注，脑子里只有猎魔一件事。Sam想要大声尖叫。他压根不认识现在这个Dean，这个在面对他们已经支离破碎的关系时还能面不改色的无情战士。Sam想要Dean看着他，因为那是他这一生已经习惯的事。  
  
Dean却仍然一步一步地往前走，头也不回。  
  
阳光逐渐地变弱。Dean的手机响了，“Benny给我们发来了坐标，”他说。正在他移动着手指打字回复时，情况却风云突变。  
  
Sam听到左边传来一声刺耳的声响，脚下的地似乎都旋转起来。他本能似地挡住了Dean，突然两个人都重重地栽在地上，距离前方突然爆炸的陷阱只有几尺之遥。  
  
Sam伸出手去摸枪，他听见Dean在自己身下咒骂着，森林土地上各式各样的碎片割裂着他的皮肤。泥土沾进了他的眼睛里，碎渣将他的手掌划出伤口，他感到肋骨传来的阵阵疼痛，难受得无法呼吸。突然，似乎有什么东西在他头旁的土地里窜动，一堆枯黄的树叶夹带着泥土被拨动得飞舞起来。有人开枪。  
  
Dean踉跄地站了起来，然后拉了他一把，“有埋伏，”他简截了当，“我们得马上离开。”  
  
Dean用指甲扣住Sam的T恤，拖着他趔趄地前进。他们正朝着二十尺路外一片茂密的树林走去。Dean已经持好了枪，眼睛扫视着光秃的树干。Sam转过身去，一边观察着另一边的情况，一边小心着不和Dean分开。  
  
可是，他的动作太慢了。  
  
一颗子弹向Dean飞来，Dean立马后退，用自己的身子压住了Sam，Sam在后倒的同时扣动了扳机，树丛中一个身影像是石头般沉沉地坠下来。Dean却没有反应，Sam摸到了他身上温热粘稠的血液。就在此时，他之前枪击的那只吸血鬼突然挣扎着站了起来，子弹上的死人血让他的移动变得缓慢。Sam将手里的刺刀挥了出去，精准利索地将吸血鬼的头颅砍下。  
  
他多希望现在就已经安全了，可是他知道这不可能。敌军不会只安排一个埋伏。他将Dean的刺刀从皮套中抽了出来，拽着Dean的领口将他拖到了树丛里。他不知道Dean是失去意识里还是只是因为疼痛而休克，可是他没时间停下来检查。他一手拿着刺刀，一手持着枪，耐心地等候着另一个吸血鬼的出现。  
  
Sam听见右边的树丛中传来沙沙的声响，于是他一步步地后退，想要获得更好的事业。声音又出现了。Sam继续拖着Dean向后移动着。  
  
虽然他看不见敌人，但他知道敌人一定能察觉到他，因为他能感觉到自己的颈背正滴着血。不止如此——敌人可以闻到他的气味，听到他的声音，能够以他永远无法做到的方式发现他的位置。可是他却别无选择，只有硬着头皮坚持下去。  
  
他一直等候着。终于，他又听到了声响，敌人正在往左边移动，在他的身边绕着圈。Sam将枪口对准正在摇动的树丛，然后开了枪。  
  
又一只吸血鬼从树上掉了下来，紧紧攫住他的肩膀。它的面色狰狞，神情警觉，尖利的獠牙闪着光，犹如激光般锐利的眼睛一直注视着Sam的双脚。Sam这才意识到发生了什么，可是已经太晚了——这家伙只是在声东击西，脚下还有埋伏。  
  
Sam将刺刀甩了出去，他感觉到自己的脚踝在下沉，足下的土地逐渐地塌陷，而他拖着Dean一起，坠入了未知的黑暗之中。  
  
  
  
5  
  
Sam意识恢复的时候，发现自己正靠在Dean的肚子上。他撑了起来，感觉头痛欲裂。Dean仍然没有意识，他的肩膀上沾满了血迹，皮肤上全是泥土的痕迹。  
  
Sam挣扎着爬起来跪在地上，胃部传来一阵绞痛。他的脑子里一团乱麻，感觉应该是受了脑震荡，于是这才意识到自己掉下来的一路上一定是撞了头。这里距离洞口至少有十尺远，四周黑漆漆一片，墙壁破旧肮脏。这该死的陷阱！  
  
他抬起头来发现头顶已是星星点点的夜空。他已经在这外边活动了好几个小时了，这意味着失血过多的Dean就快要撑不住了。  
  
Sam强忍着头疼，尽量地快速移动。子弹仍然留在Dean的体内，而Sam也不敢在没有消毒剂的时候对他进行手术。他用小刀将T恤裁成细条，紧紧地将伤口包扎起来，虽然没办法防止感染，但是总是可以起到止血的作用。  
  
Dean的面色煞白，可是Sam把到他的脉搏，还算是稳定，这说明他已经镇静下来了，至少现在是这样。  
  
Sam探了探口袋，发现他的手机已经被毁坏得散了架，而Dean的手机怎么找都找不到，Sam想他肯定是在地面上时就已经把它给遗落了。  
  
如果有第二波吸血鬼的话，它们早就该到达这里将他们俩撕成碎片了。可是，他们现在还活着，所以Sam知道在他掉下来的时候已经成功地砍下了那只吸血鬼的头。这可能算是这趟糟糕透的行程中唯一值得欣慰的事。  
  
他将Dean的身子朝自己的方向挪了一挪，让他的头靠在自己的肩膀上。Sam感受着Dean平缓的呼吸划过他的脖子，让他感到无比安心。周围很寒冷，他们没有食物也没有水源，可是Dean的存在却让所有的恐慌都荡然无存。  
  
Sam打了个盹。他不知道已经过去了多少时间，天空仍然灰蒙蒙的一片，而就在这时，Dean的身子挪动了一下。Sam立刻清醒过来，他知道Dean已经醒了。  
  
“Benny？”这是Dean开口说的第一句话。Sam的指头一阵僵硬。  
  
“不是，”他故作着镇定。  
  
“Sam。”Dean微微地叹了口气，可是Sam说不清楚那是安心，还是失落。  
  
Dean用自己还能活动的那只手臂撑着地，将身子从Sam身边挪开。Sam自己都知道这很蠢，就因为这几寸的距离就心里不愉快，可是他却仍然感到神伤。Dean压根就不想靠在他的身上，他对自己已经不再信任。  
  
“该死，到底发生了什么？”Dean的声音因痛苦而变得浑厚。  
  
“我不知道——我晕过去了。这应该是个陷阱。还有，你中枪了。”  
  
“我猜你也不是自己故意跳下来的，”Dean的嘴角拂过一丝带着疲意的讥笑，“告诉我你至少还是杀掉了那些混球中的一个。”  
  
“两个吧，我想的话。”  
  
“真厉害。”  
  
Sam苦涩地笑了，“那是，看看我帮了多大的忙。”  
  
Dean戳了戳自己的肩膀，脸上的表情抽搐了。  
  
“该死，我手臂已经没知觉了。”  
  
“估计骨头已经断了。”  
  
“真好。你受伤了吗？”  
  
“脑震荡。不过没事。”  
  
“那就好，”Dean说，“毕竟我们中还是得有人爬出去找人来救我们出去。”  
  
“我不会把你一个人丢在这，”Sam的语气果断而平静，Dean有些不悦地抿了抿唇。  
  
“你宁愿我们两个都死在这？”  
  
“那些家伙可以闻到血腥味。如果我走了之后他们又回来，你也是死路一条。”  
  
“我宁愿战死也不要在这破洞里流血而亡。”  
  
微弱的月光从他们头顶的洞口洒进，Sam抬起头来看着月亮，喉咙像是被什么堵住似的难受。他想要抓住Dean的身子，拼命地摇晃他，直到他能开诚布公地将所有瞒着自己的事都吐露出来。  
  
“我倒是不会，”Sam说。Dean有些沮丧地咕哝了一声。Sam注视着他，下颚的突起一如从前，舔唇的动作是那么的熟悉。他是Sam的兄长，就像是虽痛彻心扉也不得不从Sam的胸前取下的一块肋骨。而现在，他却彻底成了一个陌生人，虽然眼睛因痛苦而变得迷糊，却仍掩饰不住那股拒人于千里之外的冷酷。  
  
“Benny会来找我们的，只能希望他能比其他人更早发现我们了。”  
  
“你是说，比其他的吸血鬼？”Sam丝毫不掩饰他语气中的嘲讽。  
  
“你真的想在这个时候说这个？”  
  
“我不明白的是，”Sam无视掉Dean的问题，转而说道，“你为什么不告诉我？你觉得我会怎么做？”  
  
Dean并没有装作没听懂，而是直截了当地回答：“就像你现在做的那样，暴跳如雷。”  
  
“所以呢？”Sam升高了语调，“你知道恶魔血的事之后对我百加惩戒，所以现在你觉得我该就这么算了？”  
  
“没错，”Dean厉声说道，“你抛下我不管的时候就已经没资格说话了，我所做的一切都是为了能够逃出去。”  
  
“真有道理，”Sam还没来得及思考，一只手已经将Dean的头按住，抵在了摇摇欲坠的墙边，另一只手的五指张开按在Dean的胸前。“这几个月里，你和他一起狩猎，让他吸你的血，说不定还干了他！”  
  
Dean瞪大了眼睛盯着他，下颚僵直。Sam感觉得到，他想要挣脱，但是他那只还有力气的手正按在流血的伤口上。  
  
“至少我在努力，”Dean的每一个字都像是从牙缝里蹦出来的，“我回来后的每一秒钟，你都只想着退出，或许你一开始就不想要加入！”  
  
Sam的手指弯曲扯住了Dean的衣衫，一怒之下将他奋力向自己一拽，又使劲地推到了墙上。Dean的肩膀撞到了墙，一时有些站不稳，痛苦地喘息着。  
  
“我受不了了，”Sam嘘声说道，“你不信任我？随意。但是我不能眼睁睁看着你和那种前一秒还在帮你把风，后一秒就可能就把你的喉咙撕裂的东西一起去猎魔。你觉得我让你失望了？那你呢？信任是双向的，Dean。你总是按你的方式来，可是每一次我得到的只有一个死去的哥哥，连一个安慰都没有！我不能……我不要——你就这样在我面前死掉……那么多次……我不能这样过下去……不能——”  
  
Dean艰难地伸出沾满血的手抚摸着Sam的脸，Sam开始喘不过气，像是要窒息。  
  
“深呼吸，”Dean命令道。Sam这才意识到自己已经头晕目眩了。他的心中像是有什么情绪突然炸裂开来，然后他向前一靠，吻住了Dean的嘴。周围弥漫着血腥味和泥土的气息，他们之间弥漫着某种不可名状的浓郁情绪。自从Dean回来以后，他们还从来没像现在这样抚摸过彼此，所以现在的感觉才那么的强烈，让人心痛的同时也让人心安。  
  
Dean用那只能活动的手挽住了Sam的脖子，舌头在他的口腔更深处游走着。Sam的身体猛然战栗，身子全然压在了Dean的身上。Dean身体火热，而四肢却毫无温度。  
  
Sam这才意识到自己一直压着Dean那只受伤的肩膀，可是Dean却什么也没有说。他靠得更近，让Sam能够更深入地摸索自己的身体。Dean任由Sam不停地往里挤压着自己，直到自己的头发在松软的泥墙上扫动着。Sam靠着Dean腹部的阴茎瞬间就便得异常得坚硬，就算在这个破地方，他还是能够闻到Dean身上皮革和汽油交杂的味道。  
  
Dean挺着胸向后仰着，Sam向前靠了靠身子，舌头来回扫荡着Dean的脖子。他抓住Dean的头发，将Dean的头向自己的方向拽了过来，Dean已经没有力气再抗拒他的动作。他将自己的头埋进Dean温暖的肩膀，落下一连串的吻。他感受得到Dean的脉搏剧烈的起伏。Dean的心跳震耳欲聋，他的心脏正输送着他已经失去过多的血液，可是Sam已经没法停下来。  
  
我会把你送到你想去的地方。  
  
这是Dean的原话，而现在Sam却感觉那像是把随时会落下的砍头刀。Dean的手蜷在皮夹克里。Sam多么希望，现在的Dean不是因为想让他的小Sammy高兴，才又一次自我牺牲地让Sam干自己。因为Sam已经没法住手了，而他连想都不敢想，要是Dean真的已经彻底地离开了自己，不再给自己回来的机会，他该怎么办。  
  
“没事，”Dean的声音沙哑，“来吧，Sammy，开始吧。”  
  
Sam的嘴唇仍然亲吻着Dean的脖子，他用舌头去感触Dean的脉搏，然后随着脉搏来回地游走。他的手摸索着Dean的皮带，用力将其扯开。Dean连皮带都无暇顾及，直接用手包裹住Sam的阴茎。Sam感受着Dean的手掌角度恰到好处的抽动，忘情地呻吟起来。他肆无忌惮地用一只手环绕住Dean的臀部，一切似乎又回到了熟悉的领地——紧握的双手，皮肤上游动的潮湿的舌尖，Dean的手托住Sam的背部，Sam用手捧住Dean的脸。就像是过去数百次在汽车旅馆里一样，他们替对方手淫，有时简单随意，有时带着刺人的怒意，有时却又小心翼翼给人慰藉。哪怕一切都不复存在，这还是没有改变。只要他们还能像现在这样对待彼此，他们就不会背道而驰，永远不会。  
  
Sam终于找到了他一直在寻找的东西，在Dean外层坚实的皮肤内部，有一块更为柔弱的地方。他用嘴一吸，Dean的身子立马抽动了一下，嘴唇与皮肤摩擦的声音在他们所处的狭小洞穴的回荡着。Dean靠在Sam身上，身体上拱，然后又剧烈地收缩回去。他们身体的起伏没有任何的节奏，只是像跷跷板一样来回疯狂地摇动。Sam想要将Dean肩膀的模样刻进他的脑子里——那被血浸湿的衣衫，被染成殷红色的绑带。他想要轻柔一点，可是身体已经不受他的掌控。然后，他将Dean的袖口卷到了前臂处，露出了Benny留下的痕迹。Dean的目光与Sam的相接，眼神警惕。  
  
这听起来都有些病态，可是Sam真想将那个伤口给划开，然后再用自己的嘴将它合上，，让它成为自己的专属，不然他或许永远也没法忘掉Benny的獠牙刺穿Dean的肌肤的画面。然而，他只是警告似地轻轻将手指按在上面。Dean剧烈地喘息着，血从伤口里涌出来，沾上了Sam的拇指。  
  
“别再这么做，”他说，“再也别这么做。”  
  
Dean只是张着嘴大口地呼吸着，没有回应他。Sam的一只手放在Dean的嘴唇上，另一只手撸动着他的阴茎。  
  
“别再这么做，”他又重复了一次。他的声音克制着情绪，但是他也不知道Dean能否听出他语气里的恳求。Dean伸出舌头舔舐着Sam的手指，前所未有的情欲气息刺激着Sam，Sam的牛仔裤瞬时被浓郁的液体浸湿。  
  
尽管他的身子已经瘫在了Dean的身上，他仍然没有停止手中撸动的动作。Dean的身子再次上拱，几秒钟后Sam的手指上便沾上了温暖的液体。他感觉Dean的身子越来越放松，变得瘫软，没过多久，他的手便垂了下去。  
  
Sam赶紧抬起头，发现Dean的双眼紧闭，睫毛的阴影打在脸颊上。  
  
“Dean，”他轻声地交换着，可是Dean却没有回应。Sam赶忙把Dean推开，发现他浑身上下到处都是血，绑带已经被血液给浸透了，Sam自己的衣衫上也沾着血迹。Sam被吓得向后退了一步，一只手还扶着Dean的脸。Dean再次失去了意识，身子栽进了泥水之中。  
  
“该死，该死，该死！”他撕开绑带，将碎布连同着血迹全部扫到一边去。伤口由于照顾不周而红得怵目惊心，在泥土的映衬下显得更加可怖。Sam重新包扎好伤口，然后用手按了按固定好绑带。  
  
“该死，我真的很抱歉，”他轻语道，“Dean，别这样，快醒过来。”  
  
Sam将Dean的头放置在自己的膝盖上，无助地用身子将他环绕在自己的怀里。Dean的牛仔裤仍然大敞开着，情况不堪入目。Sam帮他打理收拾着，汗水滴在他的皮肤上让他身子微微一颤，他仍目不转睛地注视着Dean。Dean的手臂上正因寒冷而冒起一串串的鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
他的身子塌陷在泥土之中，却仍然紧紧地包裹着怀里的Dean——他将Dean的手臂放在自己皱成一团的衣衫下面，将Dean的头埋进自己的肩膀，像是一张毛毯一样为自己的哥哥提供需要的体温。Sam的呼吸便得急促，眼皮也开始打架，他用手指轻触Dean的皮肤，调整着自己去适应Dean的呼吸频率。  
  
Sam似乎已经好几百年没有祈祷过了，不过现在他已经有些沉不住气。  
  
“Benny，”他暗暗在心里想着，“现在会是最好的证明我看错你的时候。”  
  
  
  
2015.1.13 更新下部【全文更完】  
  
【译者的话】定了DDL就是好最后还是按时交工啦！祝大家看文愉快！:)  
  
===========================  
  
下部  
  
1  
  
月色渐渐地褪去，Dean终于又睁开了双眼，眼神涣散无光、紧张慌乱。这一次，他终于第一个说的Sam的名字。  
  
“我在。”  
  
“这里不是炼狱。”Dean的声音浑厚而颤抖，因失血过多而虚弱不清。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“也不是地狱。不然你不会在这里。”  
  
“嗯，这是在现实。”  
  
“吓死我了，”Dean说，Sam竟莫名地有些想笑。Dean感觉冷飕飕的，浑身没有力气，脑袋有如喝醉了酒般昏沉，比起掉进了一个十尺深的坑里，他倒觉得更像是在酒吧喝得烂醉后刚刚跌跌撞撞地回到了家。  
  
“我不是在做梦吧？我们刚刚真的在这个脏兮兮的破洞里打了飞机？”  
  
“对。还是我们两个。”  
  
“真他妈见鬼。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“刚刚情况严重么？”Dean问道。  
  
“和平时差不多，鬼门关走一趟。”  
  
“真好，”Dean说。  
  
“嘿，Dean……”  
  
“你要是敢道歉，我就打死你。”  
  
Sam甚至快要哭出来，“那好吧。”他们以同样的频率呼吸着，Sam看着Dean沉重的眼皮又合了起来，他整个人又完全地倚靠在了Sam的身上，慢慢地进入了梦乡。  
  
Sam望着天空中月亮运动的轨迹，抖动着想让身子暖起来。空气已经寒冷到连他自己呼出的气都能清清楚楚地看见。他转眼看向Dean的肩膀，虽然血流仍然没有停止，但速度已经很缓慢了。Dean呼吸的方式却让他很不安，他的吸气很浅，节奏不一，听起来很卖力。他的脉搏杂乱无章，而且比之前更加虚弱了。他似乎又快要休克过去，可是Sam却束手无策。  
  
他想，或许他真的可以离开这里。他可以先带着小刀爬出去，如果运气好的话，还能找到援助。可是如果是这样……那些吸血鬼很可能会回来，他可能又会迷路，这样Dean最后还是没法逃生，而到了那时，他的身边甚至都没有Sam的陪伴。Sam甚至抱着些精神错乱的执念，认为只要他的手还放在Dean的身上，Dean的气就永远不会断。  
  
他将手放上Dean的脖子，感受着他脉搏的跳动，稍稍安心了些许。然后，他将另一只手放在Dean的胸前，透过他衣衫上的质地坚硬印花图样，感受着他胸腔的起伏。  
  
让Sam心乱如麻的是，这一切早就该结束了。最糟糕的事已经发生过了，Dean死了，Sam被一个人留在世上。而他也终于适应那样生无可恋的日子，甚至好不容易给自己找到了点挂念。  
  
可是现在，这一切又得归零重来。他心里被掏去的那一块终于回到了原来的位置，可是现在没准又会再次失去，这一次，Sam不知道自己又该怎样撑过去。  
  
  
  
2  
  
Sam突然听到有人叫Dean的名字，他突然惊醒过来，四肢因寒冷而便得麻木。他颤抖着伸出手指去探Dean的脉搏，仍是微弱而断续。他抬起头来，发现天空已经沾染上一抹灰色，这才意识到，现在已经是清晨了。  
  
他听到远处有人在喊叫，声音在洞口回响着。那可能是派来消灭他们的敌军，所以Sam开始摸索他的小刀，即便现在的他或许连一只中了咒的小猫都打不过，他也不会轻易缴械，就这么等死。  
  
“Dean！”他恨透了那个人说Dean的名字时带着的南方特有的转调。  
  
“喂！”Sam叫喊着回话，喉咙像是被生生撕裂了，“我们在下面！”  
  
好几分钟后，Benny的脸才终于出现在了洞口。“哇，”Benny说，“你们选这地方来休息？”  
  
“去你的，”Sam终于放松了，声音爽快而愉悦，“快把我们弄出去。”  
  
Dean仍然在昏迷状态，不过借助着Sam的身高优势和Benny的体力，他们成功地在不触碰到Dean伤口的前提下将他抬了出去。Sam抓住Benny的手臂往上一蹭，Benny轻而易举地就把他拉了出来。  
  
那两只被砍头的吸血鬼还躺在之前的地方，一动不动，在晨曦微光下泛着灰色。  
  
“你把窝点里其他的都干掉了？”Sam有些迟疑地问。  
  
“嗯，”Benny心不在焉地回答。他的眼睛捕捉到了一旁的Dean，“天哪，他这是怎么搞的？”  
  
那么多的血，对Benny来说一定是强烈的诱惑，可是他连摸都没有摸一下，只是小心翼翼地为Dean解开绑带。  
  
Sam这才意识到，该做的都做完了。他该走了。  
  
“中枪了，”Sam吞吞吐吐地说，“他流了很多血。你得把他送到医院去，否则——”  
  
Benny抬起头看着已经露出鱼肚白的天空，“你在跟我开玩笑？现在已经过了我的活动时间了。而且医院压根不是我能呆的地方，那么多人血……”说到这里，他的身子抖了一下。  
  
“你必须去，”Sam的情绪异常激动，“事情做完了，他就交给你了。”  
  
“Sam……”  
  
Sam长长地吸了一口气。哪怕Benny是吸血鬼，他仍在为了他们出生入死。他本可以不管他们的死活，可是他没有这么做。也许Dean一直都是对的。也许是Sam的判断力本来就有问题，也有可能是因为嫉妒之火蒙蔽了他的眼睛。  
  
“他信任你，对吧？”Sam问道。Benny神情警觉地点了点头。  
  
“那你就不能让他出什么事。他跟我说，你一直在照顾着他。所以……不要让他错看了你。”  
  
Benny的眼睛眯成一条缝，不过他快速地点了点头表示会意，“你不……”  
  
“我不去。我不能去。”  
  
Sam用手将头发顺到耳后，用发丝将自己的手指缠绕住，让自己止住颤抖。“出了森林，不到五十里路外就有个医院。去找Millner医生，她见过我们，知道我们是干什么的。”  
  
Benny打量着Sam，“可是，没有车你打算怎么离开这里？”  
  
“别担心我。你看，你已经在浪费时间了。”  
  
Sam从Dean的荷包里找到了Impala的钥匙，将它们掷给了Benny。Dean的情况在阳光下看上去更加糟糕，晒得黝黑的皮肤泛着煞白的色泽，刚换好的绑带又被血给浸透。  
  
“小心点开，”Sam说，“别撞坏了。”  
  
Benny看上去仍然不太放心，“他醒来之后发现你不在这怎么办？”  
  
Sam艰难地开口，“告诉他该做的都做完了，他知道我会在哪里。”  
  
  
  
3  
  
Sam用了三天的时间，才终于回到了德克萨斯州。他在新墨西哥时就已经身无分文，只好停下来，去赌场骗点赶路钱，一次竟然被别人给识破，那个人当场就一拳给他挥了过来，直到凌晨三点Sam都仍在躲避那个缩小版私刑暴民的追杀。他还是习惯团队作战，一个人单打独斗时，总是觉得力不从心。  
  
Amelia没有换锁，当她看见Sam将门推开走进来时，整个人木在了原地。然后，她用陶瓷茶壶瞄准了Sam的头。茶壶最终砸在了墙上，茶水溅得到处都是。  
  
“你他妈在这里干嘛？”她声音撕裂地问。  
  
Riot就显得友好得多。它“呜呜”地叫着，嗅着Sam的手掌。Sam看见Amelia吞咽了下口水。  
  
“叛徒，”她对着小狗说。  
  
“我还指望着你不会太暴力，”Sam勉强地挤出一个微笑。  
  
“你不是说你哥哥需要你吗？”她努力让自己的语气显得刻薄，可是她泛着红光的脸颊已经将她全然出卖。Sam没有告诉她太多，只是说他的哥哥回来了，——不知道为什么，反正就是回来了。所以，他必须得离开。当时，她直接向他扔来一个台灯。  
  
“没错，”Sam简洁地问答，“但他现在已经不需要了。”亲口说出这句话让Sam有些心痛，不过他还是保持着目光的坚定。  
  
Amelia咬住嘴唇，“所以呢？你觉得只要你想回来，你就可以回来？对了，我已经把你的东西都给扔掉了。”  
  
Sam的微笑和他现在的心情一样疲倦，“我什么都不需要。”  
  
“那你为什么在这？”  
  
Sam只能将他唯一能透露的事实说了出来，“我没别的地方可以去了。”  
  
  
  
4  
  
Amelia让他睡在沙发上。每天夜里，他都能听到她反锁房门的声音。他在这里唯一一间酒吧找到了工作，希望能够尽自己微薄之力补贴房屋的租金。  
  
两周关系紧张的同居生活之后，她终于不再锁门。第三周时，Riot时不时地会在夜里睡在他的身边。第四周的一个星期二，Amelia将他拉进了卧室。  
  
“我只是可怜你，”她说，“有点看不下去。”  
  
她换了床单，用来砸他头的台灯也给替换掉了，除此之外，一切还是从前的样子。  
  
只是，Sam的手机里一直有一条未回复的短信。那条短信来自Benny，它已经在收件箱里呆了快一个月。Sam的心情也因此变得越来越沉重。  
  
“他醒了，整个人像疯了一样，闹着要见你。”  
  
Sam有五十多次都想要回复这条短信，还有十几次差点就打通了Dean的电话。可是到最后关头，他总是打退堂鼓。  
  
追踪Dean的手机都不困难，可Benny倒有些棘手。一个已经死了五十多年的人还能这么精通科技，倒让Sam有些刮目相看，不过Sam还是成功地给他安上了定位器。他发现他们已经离开了蒙大拿，穿过加州回到了中部，现在正在向北达科他州行进。他们先到了马萨诸塞州，又开始向东海岸走。Sam像是着了魔一样追踪着他们的足迹。每天早上醒来之后，他的生活惯例已经变成了:遛狗、工作、追踪Dean的下落。  
  
他并没有告诉Amelia发生了什么事，而Amelia也没有发问。只是他的心里却像是有一根刺。一切都和从前一样，唯独不同的是，Dean现在还活着。Dean还在这个世界上，四处猎魔，却没有和他一起——这让一切都变得不同了。电脑屏上闪动的蓝点不是他，也不是Dean，但是看着它还在活动，都会莫名地让Sam的心安了几分。  
  
他在他的脑子里罗列着一系列Benny不知道的关于Dean的事：Dean是在十六岁才破处的，而不是他跟每个人宣扬的十三岁；Dean苦练很久才让他的左手的瞄准技能和右手一样好；当Sam第一次亲吻Dean时，他的嘴里交杂着草莓、香烟和伏特加的气味，他们吻得火辣而绝望，却又带着迷惑。  
  
他并不知道这些东西有什么重要的，可是他知道，它们就是重要。Dean希望陪在自己身边的人能够知道这些，希望那个人能为自己付出一切，而这世界上没有人能比Sam更加合适。  
  
  
  
5  
  
和Dean分开之后，Sam出去猎过一次魔。有两个镇上都出现了儿童绑架案件，这件事在区里的报纸上流传开来，在Sam的脑子里敲响了警钟。  
  
在撒手不干的一年里，他已经习惯忽视掉自己的直觉，不过现在要这么做似乎很困难。Dean还在外面行动，Sam似乎能看见那张线条分明的脸对着自己失望的表情，也没法摆脱内心的羞愧，一直以来那种情绪都在刺痛着他的脊髓，让他终于按捺不住，决定出去调查一下。  
  
原来是恶灵搞的鬼。他为了给自己被谋杀的儿子报仇，不停地绑架小孩。Sam没能来得及救回前三个，但是他终于及时赶到救回了第四个——一个满脸雀斑、扎着辫子的小女孩。  
  
他一瘸一拐、满身是血地回到了家中。Amelia帮他打理着伤口，手都被吓得抖了起来。  
  
“抢劫？”她不敢相信地问，“在克米特？”  
  
Sam耸了耸肩，“估计是我看上去太好欺负了，”他努力地作出一个让人安心的微笑。  
  
Amelia看上去并不太信服，Sam看见她眼睛里的恐惧，心里无比愧疚。这让他想起了自己年幼的时候，在一次次惨重的战斗后，他为爸爸和Dean包扎着伤口。他心里知道，他的家庭正遭遇着灭顶的灾难，可是对此他却什么都不能做。  
  
在这之后，他就再也没有猎过魔。  
  
可是，Dean眉头紧蹙的模样却一直刻在他脑子里，有时会出现在他的梦中；有时在他工作时突然闪过他的脑海；有时在夜里，Amelia躺在他怀里的时候，他仍会想起那张脸。他对于Dean最后的记忆伴随着血腥和恐惧。他知道Dean还活着，可是他却仍然做着噩梦。Dean在他的面前死去……在死前的最后一秒都在咒骂着他。  
  
梦境十分糟糕的时候，他会在半夜起来打开电脑。GPS跟踪器在黑暗的房间里令人安心地闪烁着。Sam看着蓝点穿过66号公路时，心都提到了嗓子眼。  
  
他被Amelia发现过一次，不过她什么都没说。可是Sam能看到她皱起的眉头，带着关切，同时也充满了疑惑。他只是拉起她的手，回到了床上。  
  
  
  
6  
  
三月十五日，蓝点正在德克萨斯的克米特闪烁着。南方的天气还很冷很冷，穿着长靴和毛衣的Sam站在邮局外，突然看见光亮的黑色Impala从道路上驶过，一个刚出邮局门的小孩吹着口哨，露出歆羡的表情。  
  
Sam赶忙摸索出他的手机：Dean的GPS显示他就在这里。  
  
不到十分钟，他就坐上了他的小卡车，开始去找他的哥哥。他甚至都不需要去查Dean住的地方怎么走，那正是Sam第一次来到这里时住的汽车旅馆。就是在那之后，他撞了那条狗，然后有了之后的一切。  
  
他想不通为什么Dean会莫名出现在这里，可是他就是来了。他就在这。Dean的车看上去无懈可击，因为他无微不至的呵护而变得光鲜威武，Sam路过时很想摸一摸车盖，可是他还是忍住了。他的手在发着抖，不知为何，他觉得Dean肯定猜得到自己的表现。  
  
“这才不是让步，”他对自己说，“也不是道歉，不是乞求，不是跟踪，更不是某种形式的坦白……”  
  
打开门后，他看到Dean站在那里，全身的肌肉似乎都是紧绷着的。  
  
“Sammy。”Dean只叫了一声他的名字，没再说其他话。六个月了，Dean现在看上去出乎意料的好，虽然带着疲意、神色紧张，眉头有些微皱，但是表情中仍看得出见到Sam的喜悦。  
  
“我的上帝，”Sam不由自主地喘息。  
  
Dean挑了挑眉，“如果你非得这么说的话。不过，Cas会怪你亵渎神灵的。”  
  
“不是，”Sam说，“我是说，你……你在这里干嘛？”  
  
Dean犹豫了一秒。他的手塞进荷包里，Sam觉得他只是在拖延时间罢了。他说不出来，Dean看到他的心情是否和自己一样。一切太快，他还来不及反应。  
  
“这里闹鬼，”终于，Dean回答道，他的眼神闪躲着，“小镇左边那座老教堂。你不知道吗？”  
  
“我不知……？”他话锋一转，“闹鬼？”  
  
他一下子了然，“你是来猎魔的。”  
  
Dean又挑了挑眉，这一次比上次更缓慢，带着思索的意味，“是的，真聪明，Sammy，这就是我闲暇时的爱好。”  
  
“拜托，闭嘴，”Sam狠狠地说，“只是……我还以为……”突如其来的沉重感冲破了他的心理堤坝，他感觉自己像是被掏空了似的。  
  
Dean的脸色突然变得阴沉下来，从他手指的蜷曲姿势，Sam知道他现在很紧张。  
  
“没事，”Sam无奈地说，“我只是……我很高兴看到你没事。那就再见了。”  
  
他转过身去准备离开，一瞬间他瞟到了Dean的身子动了动，手剧烈地抽动了一下。  
  
“嘿，”听到Dean的声音，Sam停下了脚步，“你想要……我也不知道，来杯啤酒怎么样？”  
  
  
  
7  
  
汽车旅馆房间里有两张床，但是只有一个行李包。  
  
Sam坐在靠窗的桌子边，手里的啤酒瓶上沾满了凝结的水珠。  
  
“所以……”Sam说，“我猜，Benny……在这附近？”  
  
说起来都荒谬，甚至是傻得可笑：这两个毫无顾忌地咒骂过对方，干过无数让对方讨厌的事，把彼此的生活弄得一团糟的人，现在竟然如此小心翼翼地对待着彼此。  
  
Dean清了清喉咙，“没有。实际上，他……呃，我现在在单干。”  
  
Sam皱起眉头，“我知道这不关我的事，可是，这样真的明智吗？”  
  
“你说得对，”Dean的目光抽到一边去，“这不关你的事。”  
  
Sam深深地吸了口气稳定住情绪，肩膀下沉，“听着，我不是想对你发号施令。我只是——”  
  
“Benny已经死了，可以了吗？”Dean打断了他，“所以，没错，我现在在单干。”  
  
该死。Dean的下巴僵硬了，脚在破旧的木地板上来回地踱着。他看上去像是要破门而出，这是Sam最不愿意看到的事。一想到Dean就要离开，而他们的关系却丝毫没有好转，就让他的心痛得难以承受。  
  
“我很抱歉，”过了一会，Sam才艰难地吐出，“我知道你和他——”  
  
“噢，没事，坏事常常有。”Dean简短地回答，“下一个话题。”  
  
Sam知道他不该再继续追问，可是他却没法就这么罢休，特别是当这一切关系到Dean的时候。  
  
“等等。如果Benny已经死了，你为什么一直带着他的手机？”  
  
Dean缓慢眯起眼睛，表情狐疑地问：“你怎么会知道？”  
  
Sam压根没听到Dean的发问，“已经有多久了？”他厉声斥问道，“你一个人单干多久了？”  
  
“怎么，你现在喜欢上跟踪别人了？”  
  
“先回答我的问题，Dean！”  
  
Dean摇了摇头，嘴角挂上不悦的笑容，“三个月。”  
  
Sam的身子向着椅背一沉，将啤酒撂在一旁，“三个……月？你他妈怎么想的？你就不能给我打个电话告诉我一声？要是你又受伤了怎么办？或者被杀了？我连知都没办法知道！可能要等到好几年后我才会发现——”  
  
“喂！”Dean立马站了起来，手用力地拍在桌子上，“电话又不是只有一头打得通。”  
  
Sam突然回想起那条没有回复的短信，仍然还留在他的收件箱里。他努力坐直了身子，举起双手以示让步，“好吧，”他说。“好吧，你说得对。但是稍微想一想，如果换做是我，你会是什么感受。”  
  
Dean撇了撇嘴角，“不太可能了。对吧？”他的声音中的苦涩让Sam胸口一紧。他这才发现，他们之间有太多的过去，怨怼、误解和压迫的情绪让他们很难再回到最初，没有什么能将一切修复回原，再多的缝补也没法让一切完好如初。  
  
Sam起了身，Dean的视线一直跟随着他，“这真的蠢透了，”他艰难地说，“我根本就不该来这儿。”  
  
“少废话，”Dean说道。然而Sam却能清楚看到他按住桌子的手上变得煞白的指甲。  
  
“好吧，”Sam吞咽道，“我该回去了，你也该……算了，没事。”  
  
Dean的目光闪躲开，他一声不吭，只是点了点头。  
  
“只是……”Sam停了停，想要理清自己混乱的思绪，“别这么固执，找个人和你一起，哪怕是Garth都行。”  
  
Dean低下头，看着被他的指甲划出了痕迹的桌面。  
  
“Dean？”  
  
“哦，知道了。”  
  
Sam想要往门的方向走去，可是双腿却不听他的使唤，迈也迈不动。  
  
“还有，对于Benny的事，我很抱歉。”他说。虽然他太清楚自己是在说谎，可是此时此刻他总得说点什么，总不能像个白痴一样傻傻地盯着Dean。  
  
“说得像真的一样。”  
  
“我是说真的。我之前错怪他了，可是他救了我们的命。我不知道发生了什么，但是——”  
  
“我砍了他的头，可以了吗？满意了吗？”  
  
Sam感到一阵寒意，“什么？”  
  
“事实证明你是对的。他还是没办法控制住，在路易斯安那州时差点杀了一个小孩。”Dean的下颚僵直，可是黯淡无光的双眼却写满了愧疚。  
  
“Dean。我很……”  
  
“你才不。”Dean的语气冰冷，“你从来没相信过他，所以闭上你的臭嘴。”  
  
他这才意识到，Dean不仅仅是一个人在猎魔，还是带着罪恶感在猎魔。罪恶感撞上Dean简直是世上最恐怖的事。一想到过去的几个月里，Dean会有多少次在生死边缘徘徊，又会冒多少次自杀倾向的风险，Sam不寒而栗。  
  
“我没有说谎，”Sam向Dean靠近了一步，“我不想假装我又多喜欢他，可是我也不想看到他死。”  
  
Dean没有看向他，于是Sam触碰着他的肩膀，一触碰到他熟悉的衬衣让Sam感觉像是在做梦，在过去的几个月生活之后，Sam第一次感到舒心，“而且他是你的朋友，”Sam说，“所以，我真的很抱歉。”  
  
“好了，好了，反正我一直都没好运交到长久的朋友。”Dean的声音很低。  
  
“Dean……”  
  
“你不是要走了吗？”  
  
Sam使了点力，抓住了Dean的袖口。他一点也不想离开。他还没有说服自己，让Dean一个人回到危机四伏的世界，整天酗酒，独自面对流血和杀戮。  
  
“干嘛？”Dean警惕地问。Sam的身子倚靠在他的身上，Dean抽动了一下，神情错愕。Sam将手平放在Dean的肚子上，感受着肌肉的跳动。  
  
“该死，现在不是时候，Sam，”Dean大声说道，他想要躲开，可是Sam却用他的脚挡住了Dean的去路。  
  
“现在正是。”他张开了嘴，舌头轻舔着Dean的脖子。Dean的身子像是火炉般滚烫，因一天的奔波而带着汗味，脸上带着粗糙的胡渣。  
  
Dean更用力地想要躲开，但Sam却拉住了他的衬衣，两个人都没站稳向后倒了一步。  
  
Dean的语气中带着警告的意味，粗着嗓门说：“如果你再挡我的路，我就在这把你给打扁。”  
  
“你才不会。”Sam轻语道。他其实并不确定——Dean怎么也可以将他揍得毫无还手之力，而且现在Sam感觉Dean已经开始颤抖了，说不清是因为愤怒还是别的什么。  
  
他用手撩起Dean背上的衬衣，用他的手滑过每一丝温暖的肌肤：Dean咒骂了一句，身子弯曲着紧靠在了Sam的身上，Sam大腿部感受到坚硬的触碰。  
  
此时此刻的他压根不在乎，Dean是否还信任他。哪怕Dean还是觉得他是个糟透了的弟弟，或者Dean现在希望和他在一起的是其他人，他唯一知道的也只是，Dean很受伤，而Sam也无依无靠地漂泊了好几个月，现在这短暂的慰藉值得他付出一切，哪怕这会让事情变得更糟糕。  
  
“让我来，”Sam恳求着，他自己都说不清楚自己是在恳求谁。他在Dean的面前跪了下来，将他的头倚在Dean裸露的腹部，等待着。他的心似乎已经提到了嗓子眼，悲伤、爱意与情欲交织在一起，让他的心隐隐作痛。  
  
“你是活得不耐烦了，还是怎样？”Dean的声音已经非常虚弱。  
  
Sam如此地渴望Dean，他那越来越粗犷的嗓音，还有他身上那股温暖而浓郁特殊的气味，伴随着若隐若现的火药气息。  
  
Dean的手放在了Sam的头顶，轻微地拉扯着，这一切已经足以让Sam兴奋起来。Sam隔着牛仔裤用大拇指挑动着那块突起，然后拉下了Dean的拉链。Dean剧烈地吸着气，可是却没有做出任何动作。Sam先对着那块布料吮吸了一次，看着那里变得更加巨大而湿润，然后动作连贯地脱下了Dean的牛仔裤和内裤。  
  
Dean稍稍将双腿张开了一点，身子向前靠了些。他一只手扶住墙，另一只仍然深埋在Sam的头发里。Sam轻轻舔了舔他的阴茎，从尾到头一丝丝地吻过，然后将整根含进了嘴里。Sam能感觉到Dean的阴茎在他的嘴里慢慢胀大，几秒钟之内从最开始的半硬状态变成了完全的勃起。他想，也许他们生来，就已经开始渴求着彼此。他不知道是该怪Dean，父亲，还是这可笑的命运；或者说，是因为多年来的茕茕孑立的生活、过往岁月里难言的隐忍伤痛，亦或是他们之间坚固到让Sam都感到震颤的忠诚与奉献，才让一切变成了这样。而Dean对这一切，也束手无策，想到这个，Sam感觉无奈而害怕，同时也无比的欣喜。  
  
Sam的舌尖传来来自Dean的微苦的麝香气味，Sam觉得那就是过去几个月里Dean经历过的眼泪、流血和酒精交织的味道。Dean阴茎轻而易举地到达了Sam的喉头——这么多年早已熟能生巧——像是一个烙印般在Sam的体内燃烧着。阴茎在Sam的口中微微地震颤抖动，让Sam觉得呼吸有些困难，于是他用手抱住了Dean的大腿。Dean呼吸时身体的抽动似乎已经预兆了之后的一切，他的双腿突然加紧，然后呻吟着喷射出液体。  
  
Sam将所有的液体都吞了下去，然后轻柔地吮吸那块敏感的皮肤。过了一会，他让Dean的阴茎更加深入地滑入他的口腔，阴茎比起之前软了，因Sam的唾液而闪着亮光。Dean努力控制着不呻吟出声来，可是他的脸却因快感而变得通红，双唇也忍不住地张开，睁大的眼睛里闪烁着情欲的光芒。此时的他看上去无比的下流，Sam恨不得将他钉在床上，没日没夜地享用他的身体。  
  
Sam脱掉了衬衣，Dean也将原本还留在腿上的牛仔裤给踢到了一旁。当Dean的衣衫滑下时，Sam倒吸了一口冷气——他害怕看到Dean的浑身都是Benny留下的印记。然而，Dean的躯干或是四肢上都干干净净，没有一道让Sam觉得可疑的伤疤。  
  
Dean发现了Sam搜寻的眼神，似乎明白了他的心思。  
  
“你让我别再那样，”Dean说，“我照做了。”他的嘴角扬起一丝诡异的微笑，像是在自我嘲讽。Sam的胸腔里涌起一种奇怪的情绪。  
  
“很好，”他说。  
  
Sam面对面地拥抱着Dean，不让他转身，也不愿意让他们盖上破烂的被单。现在是下午时分，Sam视线中的一切都沐浴在从百叶窗中溜进的阳光里：Dean的伤痕清晰可见，他可以数清他的每一粒雀斑，摸到他的每一道疤痕，感受他身体的每一条曲线。他们已经无数次地干过这种事，有时旷野，有时温柔，有时候疯狂尽兴，有时候慢慢享受。可是Dean却从来没有像现在一样，只是一动不动地抱着Sam，让他用自己轻咬的牙齿和温柔的舌头占领自己身体的每一寸领地，在他的身上留下一连串的吻。  
  
Sam感觉自己像是在几个月暗无天日的生活后终于瞥见了阳光，那个难以察觉却又如影随形的心结，似乎随着每一次的抽插，在慢慢地解开。  
  
“我好想你，混球。”这是现在的他唯一想说的话，可是他知道，Dean不会听他的。运气好的话，Dean会装作没听见；运气不好，说不定会一拳给他走过来。所以，他只是在Dean的下颚上稍稍用力咬了一口，留下一个属于他的牙印。未来的几天里，Sam都会带着病态的兴奋感打量着它。突然，他感到Dean的手指插入了他的身体，Sam忘情地射了出来，视线开始模糊。  
  
很长一段时间，他们都静静地躺在那里，呼吸逐渐变得缓慢而平静，汗液也逐渐从他们身上蒸发掉。  
  
  
  
8  
  
Sam的脸深埋进Dean的肩膀，双手环抱着他的臀部，就这么睡着了。当他醒来的时候，先是感到一股刺骨的寒意，然后觉得头痛欲裂。就在这时，他感受到Dean正在用手指安抚而温柔地抚摸他的后背。  
  
Dean的呼吸没有受到惊动，但是他一定感觉到Sam醒来了。  
  
“是他央求我这么做的，”Dean说。他的嗓子里像是进了尘埃，连发声都变得困难，“一次行动里，他差点把一个小孩子的血给吸光了。之后，他没办法原谅自己。”  
  
Sam闭上了眼睛，“你也别无选择。”  
  
过了很久，Dean回答，“嗯。”  
  
“我想重新加入了，”Sam轻声说。就在这时，Dean的手指突然停止了来回抚摸的动作。  
  
“你才不。”他的声音听起来很疲惫。  
  
“我是认真的。你不能一个人在外面。”  
  
Dean开始用手抚摸着Sam的头发，像是在给一只小狗顺毛。Sam看不到他的表情，但他几乎可以想象他那酸楚的笑容。  
  
“不，”Dean说，“你已经有自己的生活了，我不能又给你夺走。”  
  
“你从来没夺走过什么。我知道我说了些蠢话，可是——”  
  
“我不会有事的，我还有Cas。噢，对了，还有Garth，虽然不知道他有什么用。”  
  
“你根本没听我说话。”  
  
“那是因为你根本不知道你在说什么，你只是还没从之前那什么恢复过来。”  
  
“你是不赖，但是还没有那么厉害。”  
  
“你就接着骗自己吧，Sammy。”  
  
一时间，Sam有太多话想说，但却不知道从何开始。他想起了那些无眠夜里，那个在地图上不断移动的蓝点，还有忧虑蹙眉的Amelia；他想起当自己看到Impala时立即涌上心头的喜悦和痛苦。他不知道该如何表达，而且他也不确定Dean还能好好呆在这听他诉说。  
  
“别这副鬼样子，”Dean终于开口。  
  
“我要留下来，”执拗的语气是他的惯用伎俩，从没失过灵。  
  
Dean叹了口气，胸口在Sam的肩膀下扩张，“你那女朋友怎么办？你又打算再甩她一次？”  
  
“她会没事的，”Sam说，可是他很清楚自己是在撒谎。他深知，按理说Amelia的幸福应该比起呆在Dean的身边更加重要，可是他也不知道自己是哪根筋没搭对。兄弟重于女人，哥哥的安危胜过自己的稳定；只要他和Dean能够寸步不离地在一起，苦难都可以比幸福更吸引他。  
  
可是，在他心中某个更深、更隐蔽的角落里，却有个声音在告诉他，这和Dean的安危一点关系都没有。也许在Sam的心里有一个零件，只有Dean的爱才能让之运转。也许接受Dean怨恨自己比接受Dean的死亡更加艰难，也许只有Dean的支撑才能让他继续生存下去——失去了这一切，他就不再健全。  
  
“你需要多久？”Dean问道。Sam知道，他赢了。  
  
“几个小时。得回去收点东西。”Dean的嘴角抽动了一下，Sam捏了一下他的手臂，“别认为你可以丢下我一个人溜掉。”  
  
Dean转过身来，Sam终于可以看到他的脸：他的眼睛黯淡无光，“这没用的。你还是会记得自己是多么的讨厌猎魔，而且到时候你又会责怪我。趁着你还有机会，赶快放弃吧，不然我可不敢保证到时候我还能放你走。”  
  
Sam抚摸着Dean脖子与肩膀交界处那道柔和的曲线。“也许吧，”他说，“而且说不定你又会不要脸地死在我面前，我们还有别的选择吗？”  
  
  
  
9  
  
第二天下午四点钟，他们在俄克拉荷马州的边界停了车。Amelia的巴掌在Sam的脸颊上留下一道淤青，从她不由自主后退的样子看来，在这之前她还从没对任何人动手过。  
  
“再也不要回来，”她说。而这一次，Sam知道，他永远不会。  
  
“嘿，克米特那儿真的有案子吗？”他问。  
  
Dean撅了撅嘴，“说不定呢，”他搪塞道。  
  
“认真的？”  
  
“老教堂总是有鬼魂嘛。”  
  
“这一个呢？”  
  
“……大概没有。”  
  
Sam摇了摇头，一边觉得灰心，一边又格外欣喜。Dean的脸沐浴在金黄的阳光里，随着电台的音乐哼着曲儿，身子也跟着摇摆起来。  
  
“向东还是向西？”快要进入40号洲际公路时，他开口问道。  
  
“有关系吗？”  
  
“向东有温迪戈，向西有闹鬼，就看你是想玩银器还是烧棺材？”  
  
Sam对两个都没什么兴趣，不过他不想打搅了稍纵即逝的安宁。Dean长着老茧的手指在Sam的大腿上有力地打着节拍。  
  
“你来选，”他说，“我随意。”  
  
  
  
**[FIN]**


End file.
